


No Cure

by CreativZey



Category: Fiction - Fandom, General fiction - Fandom, No Fandom
Genre: Bisexual, F/F, F/M, Gay, Help, Hurt, LGBTQ, Love, Multi, Romance, different, discover, find a way, original - Freeform, wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativZey/pseuds/CreativZey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if there was no way to be like everybody else? What if you had to be picked on every day by everyone just because you were different? What if you were abandoned by everyone you thought loved you? What if there was no way to fix any of this? What if there was No Cure?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Cure

My Religious Father Won't Accept Me

"I am Rhythm McClain. I am here with you bozos because my father thinks I am sick, that I need some healing. Which I think is utter bull shit. I mean if he can't accept me, then that is his problem."

"What your language, please." Mr. McCoy, the support group's director said to me, but I ignored him.

"I thought it was my turn to talk."

"It is, but watch your language."

"Okay, my dad may work at the church, but doesn't mean I do."

"Can you please just tell us what you are contaminated with."

"It's not a sickness, it is just me. I fell in love and my dad didn't approve of it."

"Can you just tell us! We don't have all day!" A girl with blonde hair and dark brown eyes, jumped up and screamed at me.

"Didn't have to get all bitchy, if I wasn't interrupted so many times, I think I would've been done. So are y'all ready?"

"Just continue Ms. McClain." Mr. McCoy says, rubbing his temples.

"I'm bisexual." I hear a few gasps in the room and I just smirk.

Mr. McCoy, stares at me for a minute and then continues, " what makes you think that?"

"What do you mean?"

"What make you think you are bisexual?"

"Well, I had a girlfriend, she was beautiful and nice. Her parents knew about our relationship, my dad didn't. She told my dad unintentionally and he wasn't alright with it. Neither was she, she wanted to have an open relationship, but she didn't know my dad wouldn't accept that."

"I'm sorry." Some guy says from the other side of the room.

"I really don't care. It was my fault, should've just told my dad, now look where that got me. With a few bunch of people that need help falsely, because their parents think they need help."

"Okay Ms. McClain, that's enough." The director said again. I just eyed him from toe to head. His feet were hidden in the most worn down pair of classic shoes ever; his slacks being a brown of horse dung, and his dress shirt was barely tucked in as it tried to hold together under all his bulkiness. He had a growing mustache hiding under his long, pointy nose, and his eyes were small and a dark blue, though one of them were hidden with the dirty blonde hair he had.

"Why should I when I am telling the truth?"

"This is your first day and I really don't feel like calling your parents." I scoff at his threat, but keep quiet anyways. I knew that if my father heard of this, he would send me to a shrink far away from this town. Yes, I do want to get away from this town, but there were some things that I would miss.

I roll my eyes and muted out the conversation, which continued on around me, only paying attention to my fingers which I had meddling with each other. My mind wanders back to that night that had gotten me into this mess. Every time when I was in one of these support group my mind would wander back to the reason I was so fucked up today.

-

"Hey Dad," I say walking into the unusually cold house since all the curtains were open, letting the sun's beams run through the rooms of the large estate.

I walk into the kitchen smiling, but my smile is cleaned off my face when I see my girlfriend, Ava White, standing across my father, a frown also showing on her face.

"Hey Ava," I say quietly.

"Rhythm Andrea McClain, please tell me that this is all a joke." My father, Jacob McClain says to me. He was dressed in his dark blue slacks and white dress shirt, his blue tie keeping the look together. I searched over his dark emerald eyes, his light pink lips, and his sloped nose, I searched his face for any emotion. There was no emotion

"What's a joke daddy?" I say, trying to make my voice sound as innocent as possible.

"You are not dating this girl are you?" He says between gritted teeth.

I looked over to my girlfriend. She had her dark red hair up in a ponytail, that I know she put up in a matter of seconds. Her blue eyes were shadowed with fear and sadness, her soft pink lips that I have kissed so many times, quivering as if she were about to cry.

She had her hands in the back pockets of the jeans she asked me of two days ago to see if they made her look fat, though they made her look perfect. She was wearing my t-shirt that had a few bunnies on it and had a small gray cardigan to top her awesome look together.

" I am," I say quietly looking over to my girlfriend. She doesn't meet eye contact with me, but I know that she is blinking hard to keep the tears in her eyes from escaping.

My father doesn't say anything, but scoff. He avoids my eyes too and I feel like my world was falling to pieces. Ava runs out of the room and I follow her. She runs down the steps quickly, her hair flying behind her, I still follow. And her long legs take her across the field that led to the metal gates that led out of the estate, but this is where I stop her.

"Ava, wait! Let me explain!" I yell after her. She stops and turns ferociously.

"Explain what? There is nothing to explain, I know now that you didn't want an open relationship. That you lied to me when you said we would have one! That is all to explain!" She is about to turn around again, but I grab her wrists and turned her to me.

"My father would've never accepted us, I love you Ava, I cannot lose you because of my dad's ignorance."

"You could've of told me Rhythm. I would've understood."

"Really? I wanted to have an open relationship with you, but my dad was avoiding that. He wasn't part of my family then, if he didn't accept me."

"Why didn't you just trust me then?"

"I do trust you."

"Not by the looks of it," she pulls her hand out of my grasp and walks away. I don't follow her anymore, I knew it was over.

"Hello Ms. White!" Mitchell, our gatekeeper, said to my now ex-girlfriend, smiling through his bushy beard.

"Hello, Mr. Boom." She replies quietly.

"Will I be seeing you soon?"

"No, I don't think so." The smile is cleaned off his face, I know because his beard moves in a downward movement, and his eyes that were always cheery and lovely, were now clouded with sadness and sorrow.

"Oh, well it was nice knowing you Ava, I hope to see you around."

"You too Mitchell."

And with that she is gone, her last words on this estate weren't even her last words to me. I turn away from Mitchell, walking back to the estate. I knew that he would want to talk about it, but I didn't want to.

He knew of my relationship with Ava, he was more loyal to me than to my father. Since the past generations of my father's people had gotten his parents killed when he was a boy, many years ago. But that is another story. He treated me as if I were part of his family, like I did matter.

I, at that moment, couldn't face the fact that my life was ruined. So all I did was run back into my room, but I did receive a very long talk through the door from my father. I ignored him, because I knew exactly where this was leading.

-

And it lead to this. Me sitting with a whole bunch of whack jobs in a support group, trying to heal what I couldn't heal. I mean I was bisexual, I wasn't mentally crazy. I just stare ahead to the girl across from me in the circle. She stares back and then smiles. I grin slightly, but then move my eyes from her staring at anything, but her.

When Mr. McCoy announces that the group is over, I get up and avoid talking to anyone until I was safely away from here. I just wanted to get out of the building.

"Hey!" Someone yells to me. I try to act like I don't hear them, so I walk faster. "I know you hear me!"

Shit!

I turn slowly around and look at the girl that was walking my way. It was the girl that smiled at me inside. I take in her figure. She had an hourglass figure, her hips curvy and then led down to her long legs, that had some muscle on it. She had small breasts, average sized, not like me, I had bigger breasts. Her long, fat neck was carrying a head that was average shaped too.

Her face held delicate features, piercing, dark brown eyes that were hidden under long lashes. Her nose was long and sloped hovering over her full lips, painted red. Her dark hair put into a nice, little bun like a ballerina's.

She looked nice, but that was what I hated. Nice people. Nice people, gave you pity and sympathy, which was the last thing I needed.

She stops running and walks slowly over to me. I took the opportunity to look over her outfit. She was wearing a yellow tank top, she had neon orange tights under denim shorts. Her high tops really completed her look, a splash of different colors of bright colors. This girl was something.

"Hey."

"Hi?" I say looking into her eyes.

"Rhythm, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Allison Mayfield," she extends her hand for me to shake it, but I just stare at it. She leaves it out and I didn't know what to do. Handshakes, led to talking, talking, led to bonding, and bonding leads to friendships.

I take her hand and shake it twice and smiled. I could use a friend right now. "How are you?"

"Good, how are you?" She nods and we walk away from the building of 'healing.'

"I've been better."

"I know, your parents forcing you to come here, because they think that you need help. Which I think is bullshit."

I liked her, she understood. Finally, someone who sees the evilness of parents.

"Parent. And yeah, forced here because I like boys and girls." I shrug and we begin walking down the street's sidewalk. "What are you here for?"

"Almost killing myself."

"You don't seem as a person who will kill themselves."

"What makes you think that?"

"Have you seen what you're wearing?"

"Mr. McCoy told me to wear bright colors so that my negative and dark energy can be cleansed with bright and happy ones."

I shook my head. "I am tired of adults thinking that all teens are troubled."

"Yeah, but we all will get used to it. And we just might grow up and end up the same way."

"It's harder for me, because my dad works at the church. I'm just lucky that he isn't the priest."

"Yeah."

We continue walking, not talking. We just keep walking. Quietly. I look at her and there is this look on her face. I don't know what, but it was really weird. She had her left eyebrow perched up in the air and her eyes glistened with water, her mouth moving in different motions, as if she were talking to herself.

"What's wrong," I say, smiling.

"Nothing." She says, blinking rapidly.

" Are you sure? Cause that didn't look like nothing."

"Yeah, um. I am supposed to think of the past and all the happy memories. But my memories always end unhappy."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright." And we enter into a silence, until she breaks it. "Have you been to Faith's Diner?"

"No, I really don't eat out. Always have to eat with the family." I shake my head then sigh, " dad's rules."

"Okay, come on. It is great."

"I should really head home. And if my dad found out he would flip, definitely if I were with a girl."

"Okay," she grabs my wrist and pulls me farther down the street.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see!" She then pulls out a phone with her other hand that wasn't clutching onto my wrist. She dials quickly and then puts it to her ear. I check the street that we were on. Fighting Winds. My street was about two blocks from here.

"Hey, Danny!" I hear indistinct chatter from the other line. "I'm on my way!" She says after a while. Danny begins talking again and she interrupts him. "Let's go to Faith's Diner." He talks again, but she doesn't let him finish. "I'm on my way and you better be in the car."

She fastens and I almost trip, but catch myself, pacing myself to copy her speed. I am already out of breath when we get to the front step of a two-story home. It was colored a beige color, the bricks were falling apart though. The porch was made out of wood, so if you stepped on it, it would creak or even break. The tiles of the roof were a dark brown that was faded from the sun.

There was a garden that had tulips, daisies, and roses of many colors. There was a oak tree sitting in the front with a tire swing. The house was normal, it was even surrounded by a white picket fence. I didn't understand why Allison would try to kill herself, when she seemed to live in a pretty, perfect life.

"Danny!" She yelled, throwing pebbles at one of the windows.

"Stop throwing rocks at my window, I'm coming."

I can't believe that I have never met these people in my life. After a few minutes of an awkward silence, the door opens and out comes one of the most adorably, cute guys I have ever seen. He looked a lot like Allison, but with shorter hair and turquoise eyes, that had a little hint of green.

He had a very lean body, his upper body having a muscle, but not a lot to say that he has been using steroids. His face was constructed differently then his sister, it was stronger. His jawline was strong and built well, it casted a five o'clock shadow. His head was rounded, but he had a pointed square chin. He looked amazing, pretty, nice. Normal.

"What took you forever?" Allison said, walking over to her brother and punching him in the arm.

"I'm sorry that I had like a two minute warning to get ready. I just got out of the shower." Well that could explain the wet hair.

"Whatever." She huffed and then the three of us stood there in a triangle. I would glance at Allison and she would glance between her brother and I. "Right, right! Danny, this is Rhythm McClain. And Rhythm, this is my older brother Daniel Mayfield."

"Hi," I waved at him, sheepishly. He smiled at me, revealing a dimple that poked through next to his mouth.

"Sorry if my sister has caused you problems."

"Oh no, she's fine. I am surprised that I have never met her."

"Well we just moved here about a week ago, during Spring Break." Allison spoke up.

"So are you guys going to North Academy?"

"Yeah, we are starting Monday." Danny said.

"You go to school?" I say, kind of amazed.

"I'm only a junior."

"Me too."

"Great, I found an older friend." Allison speaks up.

"What grade are you in?" I say.

"Just a grade younger," she huffs.

"You're a sophomore?" I asked, she looked older. She glares at me and I smile. " Sorry, you just seem older."

"Yeah, I am a little more mature than some of the juniors, seniors too."

"Held back." Danny said. "Twice." I just nod.

"Well I think we should get going, my curfew is 8:30 and it is 5:32 on a Saturday. I would like to use these hours wisely." I smile.

"Okay, then get in." Danny says.

"Shotgun!" Allison says and I chuckle, hopping into the back after I throw my heavy bag in.

Danny was a slow ass driver. The speed limit was 15 miles per hour, but I was sure he was going 5. They didn't live far from the diner, but with Danny's slow driving, I felt as if we got there an hour later, when it was really just 10 minutes.

"You've never been to Faith's Diner?" Allison looks at me across the booth.

"No, I've lived here my whole life and I've never been here."

"We've lived here for a week and we've been her like thirteen times."

"Well, you don't know my father. He has been keeping me in his nest the hardest. I am the last kid my mom could have."

"She can't have kids anymore?" Danny asked from beside me, sympathy obviously in his voice.

"No, she became a drunk and drug addict and left the family when I was little." I just shrugged as if it were no big deal. I wanted to know my mom, but she left and I never got to know her. It is no big deal.

"Oh, okay, sorry." Allison looked at me, her eyes showing nothing but sympathy.

"Please, don't sympathize. Let's just order some food and eat. And maybe I'll take you somewhere I like to go."

"Hey Danny, Ally, how are you?"

"We're good, just getting used to the regular life." Allison answer to the waitress, that stood over us. She looked to be in her mid-thirties, beach blonde hair, green eyes, and pink lips. She was wearing her waitress uniform, a baby blue dress that was buttoned all the way to the bottom, which stopped at her knees. She wore a white apron over the dress, making the outfit a classic one.

"I see you brought someone new." The woman says in her high pitched voice.

"Yeah, this is a new friend of mine who hasn't been here to your diner."

"New in town?" She says at me, her eyebrow raising farther up her forehead.

"No, been here all my life. I'm Rhythm McClain." I extend my hand for her to shake, but she doesn't shake it, but grabs me into a hug. I am surprised by her action so I stood there in shock almost, my body stiff, and my hands squished by my side.

"I knew your mother. Hannah McClain. How is she?" She rambles after letting me go.

"You knew my mother?" I say to her, my eyes wide open, ignoring her question

"Yeah, she was a sweet girl. Innocent and kind."

"Oh, okay. Can we order?" I look away a from the waitress, but not before I read her name tag. Shelly.

Shelly doesn't ask anymore questions about my mother, only questions about the food we were going to eat. Danny orders a cheeseburger, fries with ketchup, and a fruit salad, coke on the side. Allison orders a chicken salad with dressing, fruit and water on the side. I order a salad and sprite on the side.

I wasn't hungry and the tight black skinny jeans, topped with the blue tank top would not let me gain any more weight. Only outfit I could find this Saturday afternoon. And I am a vegetarian.

"Your mom doesn't really sound like the one to become a drug addict." Allison says while her mouth is full of salad, after a long hour of silent eating.

"People can change." I shrug and take a sip of my drink.

"Yeah, if they want to." She stirs her straw in her coke.

Danny places his drink on the counter and glances at me. "How many kids did your mom have?"

"Three, my older brothers William and Chase, and then there is me, the only girl and baby of the family."

"Oh, now why would your mother leave her three kids and her probably happy marriage."

"I really don't know, okay. I never got to know my mother. Can we just like not talk about her?"

He nods his head and places his drink on the table. "Of course, I didn't mean to invade your privacy."

"It's alright, we all wonder." I check my watch and it was 6:54. "Well I have about one hour and thirty-six minutes until my curfew, and you guys need to see the best comforting spots to see, when you want to avoid your parents. I do it everyday. I was supposed to go today, but I could use some company."

"Of course. You are actually the first friend I made since we moved here. McCoy said that I should make friends. So here you are."

"Come on, let's go. Keys?" I extend my hand palm upward, toward Danny.

"I just met you, I think I'll drive."

"Okay, I guess I get shotgun," I smile toward Allison. Danny and Allison get up and walk out of the diner, since I told them that I needed to use the bathroom, but I didn't.

"Hey Shelly. I have a question."

"Yeah, sure honey, anything for you. What ya need?" She places her elbows on the counter, hands clasped together, and her big green eyes bore into my brown ones.

"How'd you know my mom?"

"Your mother and I went to high school together. And I saw her a while back, all cleaned up and good."

"My mother was here a few weeks ago."

"Yeah, honey. Sat at the exact same bar stool and ordered a coffee with cinnamon."

"Oh, okay. Thank you. I have to go." I point toward the exit.

"Okay honey, come back anytime!" She yells after me.

"I will! Bye Shelly." I run out the door toward Danny's parked car in the lot. I step into the passenger's seat and close the door, looking over at the driver. "Go down Mayfeather Lane and turn left onto Widowridge Road."

"Okay, captain." I don't talk to either of the siblings on the car ride, I just watch the scenery outside blur by. Dylan was driving the normal speed limit now, but smoothly and focused. He had his hands gripped tightly on the wheel that his knuckles turned white, his face was turned forward, and his eyes were focused on the road, like no one else was here with him.

I turn back to look outside but I am pulled back out of my trance when the car slows down. I notice that we had made it to the dead end, I smiled. "We walk from here bozos!" I open the passenger and step out, Allison following protocol.

"Are you going to murder us?" They was no worry in her voice, just humor.

"Trust me, you'll know where I kill people. And I don't hate you." I begin walking and I hear Allison's footsteps almost in synch with mine.

"Oh, okay." Allison says. I only hear two sets of footsteps, Allison's and mine. I turn around and notice that Danny is still in the car, his eyes are on me. My eyes meet his and I smile, waving my hand toward him so that he could follow. He hesitates at first, but soon takes his seatbelt off and opens the car door. He walks over to Allison and I. I grin at him challenging him with my eyes.

"Are you scared Danny?" I say mocking him, but still walking deeper into the woods.

"Yeah, a girl I met roughly about two hours ago is luring my sister and I into woods as the sun is going down and it is getting dark. What's not to be afraid of?"

I chuckle at his little explanation, but stop abruptly seeing that we made it to our destination. Allison was to my side a little and Danny was walking behind me, causing him to bump into me.

"Watch where you going." I say, grinning. I walk to the side of a tree and look up, glancing at the small wooden treehouse at the second branch.

I place my hands and legs at the wooden boards nailed to the trunk of the oak tree, providing a ladder. I ascend up until I get to the top, sitting at the entrance of my small paradise.

"Well aren't y'all gonna come up?" I ask in a southern accent.

Danny just chuckles and he starts climbing up the ladder, Allison following. I stand up and walk toward a window that looked out at the small town of Meriden. The sunset always looked beautiful up here, I always came here before the sun did set.

"What exactly do you like about this place?" Allison says, stepping over a pile of dead leaves that had fallen in here and collected over time.

"This was built when I was three years old, when my mother was still with us. It was for my birthday, and since I was too young to come here by myself, my mom would always walk me. We'd spend hours here, and then we'd always watched the sunset at the end before going back home." I smile at her, my led swinging by my side.

"How is it still standing?" Danny says, his eyes peering around the small space.

"A few months ago, my brothers and I repaired it. Making it a little taller so that I could fit and also so that I can have it a little longer."

"Oh, well it is beautiful up here."

"Yeah, I remember the first time my mom and I came up here overnight. I was scared, but we watched the stars almost all night. That was the best day of my life." I turn around to look out the window.

"That's sweet." Allison murmurs, standing on my left side as we stare out the window. Danny then leans beside me.

We just watch the sunset. It was kind of nice to watch it with people, I haven't done that since my mom left except for when my brothers were leaving to college. Chase was first, and all three of us sat out here, we did the same thing for William, it was my turn next. But probably not.

"I think we should go." I whisper. I don't wait for them, but just turn and head down the ladder. I can't just keep coming here. It was just too many memories. I pull out my phone and stare at the time, 7:32. "I really have to go home." I say panicking.

"Talking to imaginary friends?" I jump to the voice of Chase. I turn around and find my brother walking toward me, a smug look on his face, hands stuffed inside his pants pockets. He looked different, he had always had dark brown and blue eyes, which he inherited from our father. We never looked like siblings, I had inherited my looks from my mother, with dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes.

Now my brother looked like he was my brother. His hair was dyed blonde, but you could see his dark, brown roots. His eyes were not hiding behind his thick-framed glasses anymore, I could see that he was wearing contacts. He looked masculine and lean, he looked normal. I don't see any trace of that geeky, scrawny, older brother.

"Oh my gosh Chase! Are you Chase?"

"Yes, I am."

"Dad will not like this." I shake my head at him, but them break into a smile. "I like it."

"Look at my young sis, becoming a rebel." He smirks, before embracing me and making me almost choke on his cologne.

"The youngest in the family." I answer when I step out of his embrace. "It took you a little bit longer. How's collage?"

"You mean college?"

"That's what I said, collage." 

He just glances at me, slightly shaking his head, " Anyways, I changed my minor from math."

"Really to what then?"

"Creative writing." He says shrugging and looking around.

"Oh my gosh Chase! Dad is going to be pissed." I hug him tight and spin him around, before letting go. I couldn't really pick him up and spin him around, he has gained muscles. I don't think I am capable any more.

"I know, I know, now can we go home?"

"You didn't go home already?"

"I did, dad wasn't home, so I came to look for you. Knew you'd be here."

"Okay, okay. Allison, Danny, come on you freaks, we have to go!" Danny and Allison slowly descend the ladder, so slow that I want to throw something at them.

"Who's the hottie?" Allison said as soon she turned away toward my brother and I.

"This is my brother." I said, making sure to break down every syllable.

"So, off limits?"

"No, you wouldn't be interested anyways."

"You don't know about that." She says eyeing my brother and biting her bottom lip.

"I should head home guys, do you guys know the way to the car?" I glance between the two siblings.

"Yeah, we just head down that path and then we get to my car." Danny says, pointing toward the wrong direction.

"I think I should show you guys." I smile at them, then turn to my brother. "I'll meet you here in a few."

"Okay, I'll just go through your diary." He walks toward the tree house and precedes to climb up the ladder.

"Do and there will be a funeral." I yell at him as I walk on the route toward Danny's car.

"Whatever, at least I'll know you're secrets." I just shake my head and laugh still walking forward, the Mayfield siblings following me.

We walk in silence toward the vehicle. A few times I stare at Danny and he has grim look on his face, lips in a straight line. I couldn't wander what he was thinking about. When I looked at Allison she had a straight face, and just walked forward, like a robot.

I felt awkward between the two, knowing that I could like them both, but it was something all so new, kind of. Ava and I have been dating for three months and before that there was a date I had with some girl named Bethany and before that, a guy named Calum.

We finally reach to their car and I stop, smiling at them. "I'll see you around. I probably should get going." I point toward the direction of the tree house.

"Yeah, see you Monday," Danny waved at me opening the door of the driver's side.

"Don't be late to support next week!" Allison says before stepping into the car. I smile and wave at them as they back up and Danny does a U-turn. When they are down the road and all I could see where the tail lights, I turn around and head back to my brother in the tree house.

When I get there I don't find Chase, but William. "William!" I say, running into his open arms. Nothing changed about him. He was still that scrawny, tall, geeky kid. William was handsome, hell he could be defined as sexy. But he usually got turned down, because he wasn't that masculine and because he was a nerd.

His hair was a lighter brown than Chase's, it was mixture of our dad and mom. And that continues with his eyes, they were hazel, with a hint of blue in it so if you saw him from far away you would think that he had blue eyes, but no. He was, as I said, skinny but he had some nice muscle in his arm. He was tall, but Chase was taller. William might've been about 6'2, Chase at 6'3 and I was a 5'7.

He was 19, sophomore in college, he skipped a grade. Chase was 20 and a senior in college. I was a junior and I really wasn't sure if I wanted to skip senior, really don't feel like skipping Prom. But maybe I will.

"What are you guys all doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" I smile when I pull back from my brother.

"Well I heard that you were gay, so I wanted to party!" Chase says climbing in through a window. William's eyes grew huge, probably on Chase's appearance or what he just said. Dibs on the latter.

"I came here for that too." William said looking back at me, " I told you that I was coming here!"

"I actually told you I was coming here." Then the argument began, I slap the back of their heads and just shake my head.

"Very disappointed in you dweebs. I am glad that both of you are here, kind of gets boring when I don't have both of you!"

They grin at me and then smash me in a group hug, more like sandwich.

"She loves me more," Chase whispers to William and they have a mini argument while we are in each other's arms. Those were my brothers.

"Okay, it is starting to smell like your armpits, let me go!" I scream, but my voice is muffled.

"You're killing her Chase," William hisses.

"You are both killing me." Then they both let go of me. "Let's go home. We have a lot to explain to our father."

"Why do you say father?" Chase says when we get down to the floor.

"Because I do."

"Okay, I'm starving, can we have this conversation while we are walking?" William says, gesturing for us to walk on.

"I'm really tired," I whisper.

"Want a piggy-back ride?" Chase says and he walks in front of me, I hop onto his back and he runs on.

"Ready to go home?"

"I don't think so."

"Well, we really don't have a choice." And with that he was off, William running behind.

I didn't know what they were going to tell our father. Well, Chase. He looked as if he had plastic surgery and with the minor change.

"So William, since you are the perfect child, I don't suspect that you have done something rebelling?"

"Um," he scratched the back of his head. "My girlfriend and I are getting married." Chase drops me on my butt on the forest ground. I look up at my brother with a shocked expression.

"Dude!" Chase also had this shocked expression on his face. I look at Chase and he look back at me, wide smiles spreading onto our faces.

I jump up and hug William tightly and scream. I hold him at arms length and just look over his face. "Oh my gosh, I am so happy for you Willy! Oh my gosh."

"Dad will never allow you to get married while you are still in school." Chase says, running his hand through his hair.

"Then I'll just drop out of school."

"We should like totally make a band called The Troublemakers. Don't you think?"

"Where do you get these ideas?" Chase says ruffling my hair, I slap his ahnd away and he just smirks.

"How did you get the money for the ring anyway?" I say looking at Chase with bewilderment.

"Well, our dad is a very rich man. And you do know we have our own accounts."

"We do?" Chase and I say together.

" I know your account numbers, I'll give it to you, but what do we do with dad?"

I shrug, "just tell him." I then hop back on Chase's back. "Now can we go home, damn it!"


End file.
